We have explored in the setting of an experimental animal research laboratory, novel methods and techniques that can improve on patient morbidity and mortality. We have now shown in sheep that periodic tracheal suctioning for the removal of secretions, while intubated and on mechanical ventilation, can be dispensed by using a new method we call Intratracheal Pulmonary ventilation (ITPV), where mucus is continuously entrained through the expiratory air flow, with no need for suctioning. This technique holds promise to greatly improve on tracheal toilet, and patient comfort. We have also further improved on a new method of patient-activated ventilation through a minitracheostomy system, through which fresh gas is delivered directly to the level of the carina. Ventilation is effected by the sheep through opening/closing of the glottis. Through this means, effort of breathing is greatly decreased, it not liminated. We believe that the above techniques will have a significant impact on patient management in the Intensive Care Unit. - Acute Respiratory Failure, Mechanical Ventilation, Spontaneous Airway Pressure, Release Ventilation